1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine in which a needle bar to which a sewing needle is attached is mounted on a sewing machine head, the sewing machine performing sewing on a workpiece cloth placed on a sewing machine bed.
2. Related Art
Sewing machines have conventionally been provided which can cut a workpiece cloth. In these sewing machines, a sewing needle attached to a needle bar is detached and a cutting needle and a cloth-pressing spring are attached to the needle bar. This allows the needle bar to be moved up and down so that the cutting needle forms cuts in the workpiece cloth, with the result that the workpiece cloth can be cut.